1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a clamp apparatus for retrieving an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanical arms are widely used in manufacturing, to retrieve products or tools. For example, in testing of printed circuit boards (PCBs), mechanical arms retrieve and precisely position detection rods on the PCBs, increasing accuracy and efficiency of testing. However, a clamp apparatus operable at an end of a mechanical arm is usually pneumatic or hydraulic with associated complex circuit structure. Maintenance of the pneumatic or hydraulic circuit structure is time and labor consuming.